Príncipe
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Sin hilo ni coherencia/ Para ella, para sus ojos deslumbrantes como fuegos artificiales él era una verdadero príncipe.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**P**ríncipe.

_Había_ una vez un chico de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes, tenía un genio espantoso, como el de un ogro, más era demasiado guapo para el gusto de la doncella, cada día cuando se encontraban nunca conversaban, la doncella saludaba pero él pasaba olímpicamente del saludo y el afecto que quería dar la mujer.

El primer día que se encontraron ambos gritaron de sorpresa, él acababa de coger algunos alimentos y tenía un conejo muerto en una mano, mientras ella estaba empapada y con un atún colgando de su pequeña mano, se miraron y ella soltó una risa, mientras que él fruncía el ceño y caminaba con fuerza hasta su casa.

El segundo día la doncella le saludo, él miro y pareció escupir un insulto entre dientes antes de alejarse caminado de ella.

Se vieron día tras día después de eso, ella saludaba por cortesía, él pasaba airoso y enfadado, siempre con el ceño fruncido, un día la doncella le pregunto.

―¿Por qué sois así señor?

El hombre le miro fríamente y analíticamente, sus orbes verdes se agrandaron ligeramente y luego hizo una línea tensa con los labios.

No respondió y al día siguiente no apareció.

La doncella se encogió de hombros cuando no lo vio, no le importaba, tenía bastante con lo suyo. Camino por el pequeño sitio que estaba seco y evito la parte mojada, se remango la blusa vieja y sucia que llevaba y espero pacientemente que el pez picara el anzuelo.

Se miro en el agua cristalina esperando pero nunca llego el pez, sorprendida se levanto, sus ojos buscaron por el agua algún chapuzón para ver si había peces, después de dos horas comprobó que no había más peces. Abrió la boca y corrió.

Entonces, el hombre apareció delante suyo, su clásico ceño fruncido y sorprendentemente llevaba un cigarrillo.

El sujeto le tiro una tira de pescados, le miro y comento con brusquedad.

―Tómalo mujer.

La doncella abrió la boca sorprendida.

―¿Os encontráis bien señor?

―¡Por supuesto!

Replico al instante el hombre con aire enfadado.

―¡Oh! Cuanto me alegro, gracias por la comida.

El hombre chisto la lengua con enfado y asintió.

―Dejando a una mujer sola es de estúpidos, ¡tus padres deberían avergonzarse!

―Soy huérfana señor.

El hombre calló y le miro, bajo la vista.

―Ya veo.

Se quedaron en un silencio tenso antes de que él tosiera contra el humo del cigarrillo.

―Debería tirar esa cosa señor.

Él rodó los ojos como si la mujer hubiera soltado la mayor estupidez del mundo, dio un paso atrás y empezó alejándose.

―¡Señor!

Él no giro, siguió caminando.

―¡Señor! ¿Por qué me disteis los peces?

Entonces él le miro de reojo.

―Porque me caes bien.

La doncella sorprendida corrió dirección del hombre gruñón, se acercó íntimamente a su territorio, colgándose en los hombros del sujeto y parpadeando repetidamente.

―¡Pensé que me odiaba señor!

―¿Quién dijo semejante tontería?

La doncella rió, bajo las manos de los hombros del hombre y asintió vigorosamente.

―¡Gracias por la comida amigo mío!

―¿Quién dice que somos amigos? ¡Estúpida mujer sin cerebro!

―¡Oh, gracias por tratarme sin formalismos!

El hombre refunfuño contra el viento que parecía el único que le escuchaba sin interrupciones, siguió caminando siendo pisado los talones por la doncella.

―¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

―Gokudera… ¡espera, no soy tu amigo tontaina!

―¡Yo soy Haru!

Los ojos verdes del hombre pálido se achicaron.

―¡Como si me importara!

La doncella se acerco más como si cuchicheara.

―Siempre pensé que vos fuisteis un príncipe.

Y por primera vez el hombre soltó una carcajada burlona, haciendo que su boca se curvara, la joven miro sorprendida y luego rió con él.

…

No eran amigos según el hombre llamado Gokudera, no dijo nada más después de eso, ni siquiera su edad o nacionalidad, tal vez era árabe, o _asiático_ ¡nunca lo sabría!

Aunque sus pensamientos se desviaban más al sentido estúpido ella no pregunto, después de todo para ella, para sus ojos fugaces y relucientes como juegos artificiales él era un príncipe. Su príncipe.

Sonrió.

N/A. One-shot sin sentido ni hilo en nada, solo quería escribirlo, ¿Será que empiezo a desvariar? Quizás sí, quizás no. =)


End file.
